Powerful Beings
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Naruto's the powerful being that rules the land that his father created. But Tsunade wants him dead. Set in greek mythology. Rated T. SasuNaru, SaiXSakura.


**Ok, Since I was right into this new story I was reading, I thought I had to make myself this story since it was an idea that would not go away at all. If you hate SasuNaru...get out!! This story will be based a little on greek mythology(I'm a big believer in it) And please no flaming this story saying "how can they be greek, they have japanese names??" OK? None of that. It's fanfic world, you're allowed to come up with crazy ideas!**

**Pairing: SasukeXNaruto, SakuraXSai(yeah no lee this time)**

**Naruto's age: 18**

**Sasuke and Itachi's ages: 18 & 23**

**Sakura's age: 18**

**Shikamaru's age: 18 -_-**

**Summary: To protect the grand being that mattered to their enchanting world, they became guardians of the planet. Everything was peaceful up until Tsunade, the mother of many children, decided to attack for no peticular reason. No. There was a reason she was doing this. Something that no one else would understand. Only she knew what laid dormant in the great being, Naruto.**

**Tsunade: Night goddess. Her main traits are power and beauty.**

**Naruto: God of demonic beings. Traits: Child-like attitude.(made this one up ;p)**

**Shikamaru: Messenger of the gods. Main trait is an inventive brain.**

**More will be said later.**

**Warning: This contains violence so shield your eyes when it happens.**

* * *

or whatever stuff the NarutoDisclaimer: I do not own

Naruto Uzumaki was said to have been destroyed at birth. Tsunade, the goddess of night was feeling rather uneasy about the rumor that was going around her village. Her hair was collected into two ponies at the back of her. A blue-green coloured diamond rested in the middle of her forehead. Her black robe trailed all the way to the ground, a few steps behind her heels. She pulled a silver and black, hooded cloak around her shoulders and signaled for her guards and protectors to travel with her. They nodded their heads to show they accepted her invitation.

* * *

Not too far away in a nearby village was Naruto Uzumaki and his settlers. The morning was great with the moon and the sun up at the same time but little did they know that dark clouds were on their way, bringing with it a strong goddess. Naruto was known as the village's saviour and was to be protected at all times. This law of protection was said because of his many friends that he had made while amongst them. The birds started squawking at each other and began to fly off in different directions. Naruto looked across the green field of grass and recognized the tall, dark-hooded woman that was coming closer and closer. He ran up the steps a bit and sat behind an old statue that was put up in spite of the last ruler of the land.

The woman raised her hand for her men to stop marching and lowered her hood down, so she could speak properly. A girl with short, pink hair with a twig headband in her hair, Walked past the hiding boy and walked down the steps until she was firmly on the ground. The girl's face showed an angry expression. She wore a white, Egyptian-like top that went down to the waist and was tied into a small knot. Her skirt was the same colour and style and went down to her knees.

"STEP ASIDE CHILD, A WAR WILL COME IF WE DO NOT ACT NOW"

"I WON'T LET YOU HARM HIM, HE IS OUR FRIEND AND WE NEED HIM!"

"Sakura...you don't need me that much..." Sakura was surprised to hear Naruto talk and bowed her head slightly.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, YOU ARE SENTENCED TO HAVE AN EXECUTION BY NIGHTFALL. IF YOU FAIL TO ARRIVE AT THE SITE...WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO USE ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS IN YOUR PLACE" Naruto's eyes widened.

Before anyone could respond to her statement a loud boom went off from a few trees that were nearby. Naruto looked over at the trees with a confused glance and saw a man with long, black hair that was tied into a pony at the back. His face wore an expression that seemed to say 'I am tired'. Beside him walked a boy that looked to be his age and looked a little like the other male. They wore armor that had the crest symbol in the chest area. A symbol that was well known in the area.

"What are the Kyuubi soldiers doing here?" Sakura asked as she took out a dagger that was made of rock and readied herself for action.

"ON BEHALF OF KYUUBI'S WISH. WE ARE HERE TO SEE THAT THE NIGHT GODDESS BURNS IN HELL" Tsunade looked to be outraged.

"What's all the commotion, my lord?" Naruto and Sakura looked behind them and there stood the messenger boy.

"Shikamaru, send this message to all the gods and goddesses that have sided with us. The great being is not safe and will need a safe place to stay hidden. Thus...this war will not end" Shikamaru nodded and yawned before clicking his shoes together and flying off through the air.

"Naruto...I wish you luck on your journey and please stay safe!" Sakura helped Naruto stand up and pushed him toward the two raven-haired soldiers.

"Take him with you and guard him with your life, make sure to find an old man who goes by the name Jiraiya. He will help Naruto become stronger in the ways of fighting...I will battle till the end!" Sakura growled at the woman.

Naruto looked back at Sakura and saw tears running down her cheeks as she charged at the woman with all her strength. The two raven-haired soldiers covered Naruto's eyes and took him away toward the safety of the trees. Tsunade ordered her men to go after the three while she dealt with the girl.

A boy with black, short hair and almost the same features as the two soldiers showed up and began to aide Sakura with the fight. His swift moves were said to be legendary. And his master was the one who taught the last ruler of the land. Sakura smiled at her lover.

"Sai, try to sneak behind her, we'll trap her" Sai nodded in agreement and disappeared like lightning.

Tsunade's eyes glowed yellow in color as the two became closer and closer. Almost immediately, the sun and the moon were beginning to go down faster than they were supposed to. Day became night and seemed to act as an ally for Tsunade as she disappeared like Sai did and stood still for only a second, gaining enough power in her arms. Her arms glowed under the darkened sky and she changed her stance.

"Brats like you should learn their places!" Tsuande punched both Sai and Sakura in the stomachs and watched as they both flew back with great force.

Tsunade bit down as she realized the punch was not enough to knock them out cold. She raised her hand into a fist and slammed it into the ground, creating a small earthquake. Sai saw that he was out of range of the earthquake and stood up quickly to help Sakura get out of the way. Tsunade smirked and gathered some kind of power in both her arms and aimed her arms at the both of them. A light purple beam shot from her arms and zapped them with a magnetic force.

* * *

"We have to go back!"

"Please do not struggle. It will be a little hard for me to carry you" The older of the three spoke back as they raced toward a guarded fort.

"How do we go about finding this old geezer brother?"

"We will decide that once we report to Kyuubi about the war that's going to happen...but I'm sure he already knows"

* * *

A/n: I hope it wasn't too...DB like lol. As for the anime DB i'm still watching, but that doesn't matter, how did you think this story was? I was hesitating on deleting this one...


End file.
